Exercise has many health benefits for an individual. As a result, many individuals make an attempt to maintain good physical fitness. A major component of maintaining good physical fitness is promoting muscular strength and endurance and/or stamina. Many exercise options are available for promoting muscular strength and endurance and/or stamina. Forms of static and anaerobic exercise include activities such as weightlifting and are used to build muscular strength. Forms of dynamic and aerobic exercise include activities such as running or jogging and are used to increase muscular endurance and stamina. Muscular endurance may also be increased by performing more repetitions of a movement using a smaller amount of weight. A wide variety of exercise machines are available for performing many of these exercises. In spite of the plethora of machines and equipment available, individuals have a difficult time determining how effectively they are using these different machines and equipment and cannot evaluate their overall muscular health.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise machine that not only allows the user to perform a variety of different exercises but also tracks and measures the muscular health of the user based on his or her performance. Individuals may use the present invention to assist in building joint and muscle flexibility, range of motion of individual limbs, sense of balance and stability, and to perform rehabilitation functions. In addition, the present invention is highly compatible with various external computing devices and applications which may act as a personal trainer to the user in order to customize a workout routine that is based on the user's fitness level. Furthermore, the present invention may be used to enhance a variety of sport activities including, but not limited to, tennis, gold, baseball, rowing, and skiing.